My ending for Castle Season 4
by CallMeHannah
Summary: Castle has been taken captive, and is ductaped to a chair in an abandoned warehouse, with someone intent on taking revenge. Can Beckett save him in time? No copyright infringement intended. All reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading.


**My ending for Castle Season 4.**

**By CastleManiac14.**

Castle's world was black. He could smell the faint odour of damp and hear the drip-drip noise of falling water close by, he tried to speak, but was silenced by duct tape. He struggled to get free, but he was tied to what felt like a chair, with duct tape. Memories failed him, he could remember nothing of the hours before, but a burning pain in his head and slow trickle of blood indicated that he had been knocked out. His memory loss reminded him of being drugged and cuffed to Beckett in the dark cellar, at least that time, he was with her. Scuffs of hard soles on concrete startled him, snapping him out of his daydream of Beckett. _Speaking of daydreams_, he thought,_ what time was it?_ The hood that covered him was too dense for him to see through and the place that he was; was probably too dark to recognise anyway. He would have to rely on his ears if he was going to scrape out of this one. Suddenly, the shoes drew closer and a small draft of air alerted Castle, someone was leaning over his right shoulder.

"Richard Castle," a New York accent spoke almost sarcastically in his ear, "man, writer, ass…"

Castle could certainly think of a couple of people who would agree with his last description: _Gates. Gina. _

"You interfere with everything, don't you?" the voice interrupted, a hand patted him on the back, then someone moved past him. A hand grabbed the top of his hood and gently pulled it up, the hem just hovering around the base of his nose, and then the duct tape was ripped off, taking half of the moisture from his lips with it. Then, the hood was dropped back down to his shoulders. Castle instinctively licked his lips before he spoke.

"Who are you?" he demanded, slightly panicking.

"Really, I am surprised that you don't remember me."

Castle racked his brains, but nothing came to him, although the voice did sound familiar.

"One second," the voice excused himself, as Castle heard a door open far away from him, "Stay outside, if they come, don't shoot her. I want to see her alive."

"Beckett." Castle whispered to himself.

"Correct, Mr Castle. I knew it wouldn't take you long, you see; I knew she liked you, but now I know that the feeling is mutual." The voice quietened, in a hushed whisper, like he was trying to deny the truth.

"Josh."

"Correct again, you're on a role tonight, Ricky." Josh smiled, feeling a sense of power over him, he then removed the hood.

"What do you want with me?" Castle demanded once more, now fearing more about Beckett than his own personal safety.

"You made me suffer by making my girlfriend leave me. Now I will make you suffer, and unluckily for you, I know where to apply the smallest amount of pressure to make you scream." He almost laughed the last part.

"Bring it on; I would do anything for her."

Two gunshots rang from outside as Josh pulled out a gun that was stashed between his belt and his jeans. He cocked it. More guns were fired, and then it subsided into silence.

"That would have been my boys. You know, I did like Ryan and Esposito, shame, 'Cause those bullets probably just killed 'em."

"No, no." Guilt stabbed at Rick, the feeling that his friends may have been killed for him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want her to look you in the eye, when the lights go out, Rick. Suffer as I suffered."

If Castle wasn't duct taped to the chair, he would knock this guy's lights out. "I didn't make her leave you, Josh." Castle told him calmly, "You saved her life, remember. She remembers and she is grateful for it. I don't know why she left you, I swear."

"And still she didn't stay! It's your fault!" Josh shouted.

"Castle?" Beckett's voice rang out from the darkness.

"Beckett! Get out of here!" Castle shouted at her and was only silenced by Josh's gun smashing into his cheek.

"Hold on!"

She came into view of Josh.

"Josh," she spoke calmly, "put the gun down."

"I am glad that you are here, Kate." He moved over to Castle and then he rose his arm up, pointing the gun at Castle's chest.

"Josh, don't you dare, or I will be forced to kill you."

Two gunshots rang out, one was from Esposito's rifle, and the second was Josh's. A series of shouts echoed in the warehouse. The place quickly filled with cops from the 12th. Ryan and Esposito led the mass of people who entered.

Beckett ran over to Castle, tears burning down her face. He was stooped over, straining against the duct tape. She pushed him back and sliced the restraints off him with her pen knife.

"Castle, Castle, listen to me. Hold on okay, you need to hold on, for me, please, don't go…" she stumbled over her words as she held him in her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere." He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"What do you mean?"

Shakily, he undid his suit jacket and shirt, revealing his 'Writer' bullet proof vest.

"I knew it would come in use one day!" he chuckled.

Beckett breathed a long sigh of relief before hugging him.

"Hey, I'm alright." He smiled, holding her.

She moved away and stared at him, her eyes swimming with fresh tears. He gently stroked her cheek and she drew him close, kissing him, after years of waiting they had finally shared something meaningful with each other; despite the lies and deceit. This moment would not be broken, not by Ryan, nor Esposito.


End file.
